Defining Moment
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: A deeper look into the character of Artemisia.
1. Chapter 1

**DEFINING MOMENT**

 **Author's Note-** I loved this film and found the character of Artemisia very interesting so this is a deeper look into her. Artemisia's POV. I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners, As always, reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoy! X

 **PROLOGUE**

My heart is cold but my mind is strong. I am unbreakable. Nothing can affect me but I was not always this way. My name is Artemisia and here is what you didn't see...

 **CHAPTER 1**

I was born in Greece. Yes, I know; a Persian warrior and commander but with Greek blood running through her veins. I was only six years old when the hot blood raped and murdered my entire family. A young girl watching all this chaos and destruction, it does something to the mind. Sometimes it breaks it and other times it strengthens. Once my family were killed, they turned their attention to me. I was just a girl, a young girl at that. Tears flowed from my blue eyes and the fear than ran through me was something I could not hold back, no matter how strong my mother had taught me to be. I screamed before the Greek soldier's boot lashed out at my fragile form.

I begged and pleaded with them to let me go. They would not and I was a prisoner under the deck of their ship for years, untill the age of sixteen. On that God forsaken vessel I was abused beyond anything I'd ever known. Broken limbs were made to heal on their own, blood dried on my face where I had been disciplined because I refused to do something they wanted me to. It was usually vulgar and unsanitary. I lost my virginity to a deck hand at the age of fifteen. A big, burly man who was sloppy and had no regard for my well being but then none of them did. I tried to escape a few times but they chained me up so I could not move. I could not even defend myself when the men came down to me, drunk and full of lust, looking to try out the only girl on the ship.

Eventually, the hot bloods grew tired of me and dumped me on the Persian shore. I crawled away from the sea, afraid that another ship was come by and use me for the same ends. I finally collapsed in a Persian city and was content to lay there untill some guard would decide to kill the Greek girl. I closed my eyes and waited.

The sun beat down on me and my throat ached with the dust from lack of water. I heard footsteps stop beside me and I opened one eye to look up at a tall, imposing black man. This was it, he would draw his sword and end my suffering. Instead, I felt his arms circle me as he lifted me from the ground and started carrying me. I blacked out in his arms. When I heard horses walking about, I came to and looked to see that I was being carried into a Persian palace.

He said something to me and then I blacked out again. Over time, I learnt that I was not to be killed or used as a servant and that was the day a sword was placed in my hand.

My mentor was kind but he was strict and saw potential in me. I wanted so badly not to feel weak and vulnerable so I trained hard, fought hard and completed any challenge he set me. I had been training for a while when I noticed the King Darius looking down on me, watching me as I attacked and parried with some of the other students. My mentor stood at his side;

"Who is that?"

"Artemisia."

"Where did you find her?"

"Abandoned on the streets."

I saw my mentor turn to the King and smile slightly with his arms folded.

"She is of Greek origin."

The King looked down at me again and I fought harder, attacking quicker, jumping back and making my moves faster and more vicious, even going as far as to cut my opponents, making them surrender to me.

"She has much anger in her."

"And by using that, she will defeat anyone who steps in her path."...

As I grew, I became stronger and more resilient. On the day of my twenty-fifth birthday, I recieved a message from the King. He requested my presence in the throne room. I went there straight away and knelt before my King. I noticed his son, Xerxes standing by his side; a handsome man and a distraction if I had not been so focused on my training.

"Artemisia, your mentor tells me you are exceeding the other men."

I stayed silent. Self recomendation was no reward.

"I have a challenge for you. Go to the far ends of the country and seek out all who think they can compare themselves to me. Once you have found them, kill them. Spare no one."

I nodded and stepped back froom him.

"Artemisia?"

I stopped. There was something else.

"Have you had the pleasure of meeting my son?"

I forced a small smile onto my face and bowed low again.

"I regret to say I have not. It is an honour to meet you, my Prince."

He gave me an easy smile.

"And you. We have heard great things about you Artemisia, I have never seen my father so impressed."

There was a slight hint of venom in his voice but it was not directed at me.

"Surely you are the best fighter our Kings has ever known." I said, stroking his ego.

He bowed his head and King Darius looked a little disappointed.

"Alas, I am not like my father. I like the luxury of being royalty but not the hard gratf that comes with it. But perhaps you would like to teach me someday?" He suggested, that smile crossing his lips again.

"If the King permits it, I would be happy to."

Darius smiled brightly. "Of course I would permit it! The skills of a warrior are not based on how high she is born or wether she be a woman, if she can fight, she can fight. That is all there is to it."

I felt pride swell up in my chest but I could not let that distract me. I looked at Xerxes one more time before seeing him as a man rather someone I had to respect and serve.

"Kind words my King, now I wish to fulfil your challenge."

He nodded and let me go. I gave them both one last bow before leaving the throne room to ready my horse.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

My mentor was impressed and stood back as I tied the saddle underneath my horse.

"A challenge from the King. You must have pleased him."

I said nothing as I put the bridle on.

"Will you ever return to Greece, do you think?" He asked.

The smile dropped from my face and hatred shone in my eyes as I turned to answer him.

"I only wish to return to Greece...when I can watch it burn."

I rode out alone. The challenge was one that must be completed without aid and I preffered it that way. It was nice to get away from the noise of the city as I rode out into the more countrified areas. I wondered what sort of people called themselves royalty in areas that did not even deserve to be known as Kingdoms.

The first place was just a village and not many people inhabited it. I rode through and stared at the people as they stared at me. I noticed they all wore rags and not much else. I wore black leather with a single short sword attached to my belt. I brought the horse to a stop and looked down at a man who was busy cleaning a rough looking shield.

"Do you know of someone who thinks himself a king around here?"

He nodded mutely and pointed to a little hut just up the hill. I nodded to the man and tossed him a gold coin. He grabbed for it and I rode on towards the hill.

The hut was open, there was no door and as I climbed down from the saddle and peered inside, I saw a man with a black beard and long, scraggily hair sitting on what looked like a tree stump.

"Are you the one who calls himself a king?"

He glared at me.

"I am a king, yes. You dare to question me girl?"

I drew my sword and pointed it at his neck.

"My name is Artemisia and I am here on behalf of King Darius of Perisa. He sends a message."

He moved back a little, fear in his eyes but he was not fool enough to show it.

"And that would be?"

"You have no right to call yourself a king."

Then I severed his head from his shoulders and took it out of the hut, wiping my sword on a rag as I did. I had a few burlap sacks with me. The King would want proof and I would give him their heads.

I went through Kingdom after Kingdom, slaughtering the ones who called themselves King when they were no more than warlords grown too lazy to even rule. They just took what they could and killed whoever they hated.

A simple way to live but not the right way.

It took a long while, longer than I'd anticipated but eventually, I returned to Perisa.

Blood soaked my clothes and splattered my pale skin but I had completed the challenge and as I walked up the steps with the heads of his enemies in my hands and bowed down before him, I was happy in that knowledge.

He smiled as he saw the heads of the dead men.

"Well done, Artemisia."

I stood as someone came and took the heads from me.

Darius turned to his son.

"She is fearless, is she not?"

Xerxes smiled that same smile he had given me before.

"She is. A worthy general, father."

Darius nodded.

"I agree. Artemisia, I am placing you as my commander of the Persian fleet. I expect you to make me proud. Bring me victory in every battle, show courage in the face of danger and above all, make Perisa a force to be reckoned with."

I nodded as I stood up straight. "I will not fail you, my King."

I bowed again before leaving to go to my chamber.

I was tired and I prepared to rest as I closed the door to my chamber. It was not to be though; my mentor appeared.

"I have heard that you are to command the Perisian fleet."

"I am. A great honour too. I do not take this lightly."

He splayed his hands in a helpless gesture.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Artemisia."

I smiled as I unbuckled the belt that held my short sword and put it to one side.

"I wish to say something to you."

I looked at him expectantly.

"I...am proud of you."

Those words. I had waited to hear them for so long. Just so I knew that I had done enough, that I was doing enough and now I heard them...I felt nothing. I was pleased by them but that was the extent of it.

Would I ever feel anything ever again?

"Thank you, mentor."

He nodded and then walked back out, leaving me to finally rest.

The moon shone bright in the sky when I awoke. I also awoke to find that I was not alone. Xerxes was resting by my side, looking down at me. I sat up straight and forgot everything about royal ettiquete.

"Xerxes!"

He smiled at my shock.

"I wanted to congratulate you on being commander. If anyone could do it, it is you."

I climbed off the bed and stood by the window.

People were outside; dancing, drinking and talking loudly.

"A celebration?" I asked with some amount of confusion.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He replied, leaving the bed to come and stand by my side.

"What for?"

"For you." He whispered it into my ear and when I turned my head, our lips were only an inch apart.

"Me?" I breathed, my heart racing.

He nodded and looked into my eyes.

"They are celebrating you, Artemisia. You who have come so far in such a short time. You have trained, worked tirelessly and without complaint. Why shouldn't you be celebrated?"

I wanted to turn my head away. I wanted my heart to stop racing but his gaze, deep and dark; held me there. I couldn't move. He made it impossible.

He tilted my chin up to his mouth and I closed my eyes.

" **I** want to celebrate you." He whispered.

I opened my eyes slightly to look at him.

"Since coming to Perisa, I have never let another man touch me."

He grinned and pulled back an inch.

"Am I going to be the exception?"

Arrogance. Often a man's undoing.

"No."

I brushed past him and it was like he was frozen in place by the window.

He turned to look at me.

"I understand if you're scared. It will take time."

I shook my head in defiance. "When it happens, it will because I want it to, not because you command me to."

I left the chamber with a grin on my face.

I had just turned down the Prince of Persia. I wondered when the guards would come for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Down in the royal hall, everyone was celebrating.

My mentor stood to the side, enjoying the celebration but always watching, never letting his guard down. Not for a moment.

I walked around, hoping to remain hidden and not called upon for people to stare and gawk at.

King Darius stood with Xerxes at his side as always and I wondered if he had told the King of my refusal.

"Artemisia!"

I walked towards my King, prepared for the punishment that would follow for denying his son and bowed.

"My King."

"I wondered where you were. All this, is for you!" He had to shout over the roar of people and the music.

"I am most humbled and grateful but this, all of this, is not neccessary."

"It is! You are to command the Perisian fleet! What other reason is there not to celebrate?!"

I nodded with a small smile and went back to pick up a drink and try to look like I was joining in.

Xerxes appeared at my side.

"You thought I would have you punished, didn't you?"

I took a drink, mainly to steady my nerves.

"The thought did occur to me."

He laughed.

"I would not do that to you Artemisia, you are far too...valuable."

I frowned slightly at him.

"Valuable?"

"Lets just say...I know you will be worth the wait."

I felt my confidence grow the more I drank.

"You will wait for me, will you?" I asked but there was a mocking tone to my voice.

He nodded.

"Forever. If I have to."

I chuckled lightly.

"That is a long time, Xerxes and I will remind you of this conversation when another female catches your eye. Goodnight my Prince."

"You're leaving?" He asked somewhat disappointedly.

"I am tired and have training tomorrow. I need my rest. Give the King my apologies."

He nodded reluctantly and let me go back to my chamber.

Many victories were achieved year after year. I made sure of it.

The King was pleased with me and Xerxes continued to wait for me.

We came close a few times but my dedication to the King and Persia itself stopped me. I kept telling myself to think of the consequences one moment of weakness could cause. I could become pregnant with Xerxes child and I did not want children, even if it meant a pathway to the throne.

That is not what interested me.

War, battle, bloodshed, defending Persia, that was what mattered to me.

The battle I was not apart of; King Darius was.

I was sent somewhere else, fighting another easy battle while the King and his son stayed on a ship, watching the battle from a safe distance or what they thought was a safe distance.

I got the message a few days later. I was in my quaters on the ship, eating alone as I liked to do, when a messenger burst through the doors.

"Commander, I have an urgent message from the palace." He told me breathlessly.

I frowned at him.

"Read it." I snapped.

"It says that the King is dying. He was shot with an arrow by a Greek soldier only a few days ago. His son Xerxes, refuses to leave his side. Your presence is requested."

At the mention of a Greek soldier, my blood began to boil, blind rage coursed through me and I got to my feet.

"Ready my horse."

The messenger nodded and hurried to carry out my orders.

A Greek soldier killed my King. There would be blood.

I did not stop riding untill I reached the palace. I quickly dismounted, throwing the reins at someone and storming into the palace. I was shown to where the King rested in the in throne room.

Xerxes looked up as I walked in.

"He's dying, Artemisia." Xerxes sobbed as he gripped his father's hand.

I knelt at the King's side.

"My King."

"Artemisia, my child. You have made me very proud. I cannot fault you but I ask one more thing of you,"

"Anything my King, whatever you wish of me."

"Take care of Xerxes. He will become King and he will need your counsel."

I nodded and watched as the King turned to his son.

"Do not make the same mistake I did Xerxes. Leave the Greeks alone to their lives. Only the Gods can defeat them."

I stared at the King and watched as Xerxes listened. This could not happen. I served with the Perisians for the one sole reason to bring about the Greeks downfall. If Xerxes listened to his dying father and left the Greeks alone, I would never get to watch her and her people burn.

I wrapped my hand around the arrow and pulled it out, silencing the King as he died instantly.

Xerxes cried and a single tear ran down my cheek. The King of Perisa was dead.

For months, Xerxes was inconsolable but then one night, in his grief, he came to me...

The door of my chamber opened and he walked in, shutting it behind him slowly.

His dark eyes were blank as he looked at me.

"I am the King." He said simply, brokenly.

I nodded as I pulled the sheet up to me.

"You are."

"I am not ready but I know what it means to be King."

I nodded again.

He walked closer to the bed.

"I have waited for you, Artemisia and I will wait no longer."

I sighed as he crawled onto the bed towards me, trying to pull the sheet off me.

"Xerxes you-"

"I am your King!"

I kicked out, reaching for the sword at the side of the bed.

He faltered but then he had me pinned beneath him, grabbing my wrists and holding them above my head. The past came rushing back to me and I stopped struggling.

'Let it happen. Pretend this is what you want.'

Then he stared down at me, hurt in his eyes.

"I am so...sorry. I just-I don't know what is to become of me, Artemisia."

He crawled back and off of me so I could sit up.

He sat back on his heels with his head bowed.

"I am no King."

I moved forward and took his head in my hands, making him look at me.

"You will be greater than your father, Xerxes. He believed only the Gods could destroy the Greeks, he is wrong and you will prove to everyone who doubts Perisa, that you are the only King that matters in this world."

He chuckled but there was no heart in it.

"And how am I meant to do that?"

I kissed him deeply and when I pulled back, I stared into his eyes.

"Because you Xerxes,will be... a God King."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Having a somewhat unhealthy interest in mystics and the supernatural, I knew where to summon them from. I called them from all over to perform the ritual needed for Xerxes. I had promised him he would become a God King and I intended to fufil that promise.

He was wrapped in Sumarian gauze and made to walk through the desert untill he reached a place deep inside himself. A place so dark that anyone who returned from it, would be corrupted by it's evil.

While he was away, I set to work myself.

I knew that once Xerxes returned, he would still need counsel and I knew what course of action should be taken concerning the Greeks. So I went around the palace, finding anyone who Xerxes trusted, respected and admired...and killed them. Anyone who had been responsible for raising the Prince, I silenced.

When he returned; he was not the man I remembered. He was stripped of the Sumarian gauze, he was taller, stronger and his skin was completely golden. Golden chains hung from piercings on his skin and his voice was deep and baritone. His eyes no longer the deep brown I used to find myself staring at but now they were black. Jet black. A souless God King but a King none the less.

He sat on this throne and watched as a few dancers entertained him. I stood at his side, hands clasped behind my back as I watched the dancers with little interest.

"The people of Persia wish to know what we are planning for the Greeks."

He did not look at me as he answered.

"I am not sure."

"How can you not be sure? There is only one answer when concerning them."

"And that would be?"

"War."

This time, he did look at me, those black eyes locking with mine as he seemed undecided. I could not let this chance slip through my fingers so I knelt at his side, doing my best to look imploring.

"They killed your father, Xerxes-"

At the mention of his name and not his title, he glared at me.

"My King." I amended.

"They killed King Darius and slaughtered thousands of your father's men. Are we supposed to stand idily by while they take more? While they live freely? We must have vengeance."

He looked back at the dancers and let out a breath.

"You believe this to be the right course of action?"

"It is the only one."

"My father always trusted your judgement. He would not have made you commander otherwise."

I bowed my head as I remembered being elivated through the ranks almost too quickly.

"If you believe war is what is needed, then war is what we will bring."

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I will ready my men."

The people of Persia waited for their King to appear and deliver his decision. I stood to one side as he walked past me, going out onto the platform and spreading his arms wide.

He looked down at his people and I could see the look on his face that he knew how loyal they were. I also knew their loyalty did not bother him. He had longed to be worshipped and because of the ritual, he was. Who would ever question a God King?

As he spoke to his people, I spoke the words along with him.

"For glory's sake...for vengeance's sake...war!"

The people cheered and he basked in their adoration as I turned away and prepared for war.

General Kashani walked by my side as the ship was pushed off into the water.

"How many men do they have?" I asked him as I walked the deck.

"A few thousand. No where near our numbers."

"Who leads them?"

"A Greek soldier and an Athenian general named Themistocles."

I nodded along to what he was telling me.

"I have heard a few stories about this man. He is a soldier, nothing more."

"He is said to be the one who killed King Darius."

I stopped walking.

"This soldier killed our late King?"

He nodded and my eyes widened. I was incensed.

"I would like to meet this Themistocles. Just to see what makes him so very different from the rest of the Greeks."

One of the deck hands came up to me and made sure to lower his gaze as he spoke.

"Commander, one of the captives is causing trouble below deck."

I frowned. "Who is he?"

"One of the bravest Greek captives we have. We are worried he will try to escape."

I nodded. The man, however low his station, had a point.

"Fine. Bring him up here so I can make an example of him."

I sighed tiredly, We were not even in the water an hour and already I was experiencing problems. I sat on the throne-like chair while a servant handed me an apple. I used my short sword to cut it open. The men feared me. I watched them as they walked about, occasionally risking a glance at me. As soon as they noticed me looking, they would turn their heads away. I have been known to kill a man for less but it was only when I was having a particulary bad day.

Everyone gathered around as the prisoner was brought forward. He had obviously put up a struggle as blood ran down him from various cuts and scrapes. He was pushed down on his knees in front of me as I cut at the apple again.

The prisoner looked up at me, fear and hatred in his eyes.

He looked around wildly at the men on my ship.

"Look at yourselves! You take orders from a Greek woman! She is not Persian and still you obey her!"

I found this more amusing than frustrating, especially when I knew what his fate would be.

"Yes my brother I am Greek by birth and I have Greek blood running through my veins but make no msitake...my heart is Persian."

With that, I slit his throat, front and back and held his head as his body hit the deck, blood spilling over the men's boots.

I wiped the blade on a servant's rag and put it back in it's holder.

"You see men, prisoners think they know better, that they are captured for unfair reasons but the truth is simply this; they are captured because they became lazy. I cannot have that nor will I tolerate it. You-"

I looked at a man who I did not recognize and gave him a cold smile.

"What did you think of that little display?"

He looked straight at me.

"It was a little harsh."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "A little harsh? Would you rather me give him some food and water for insolence?"

He remained quiet but held my gaze.

"Hmm. It is a curious thing for a man not to lower his gaze when being questioned by me. All my men know this so can you explain to me how you do not?"

He gave me a tight smile. "I cannot."

"I know every man beneath my lash. Every single one...but you. How is that possible?"

The man, realising he had been caught stabbed the nearest of my men and made a dash for the edge of the boat.

All at once, my own men rushed to retrieve him but he was too quick and jumped straight into the water as my archers shot at him. All their arrows missed.

Thunder clashed ahead and lightning sparked the gloomy sky.

Mad Greek weather.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The first attack came almost from out of no where. General Bandari was in charge of this one. I had high hopes for him but then I had been proven wrong once before. The Greeks had used strategy and aimed for the middle of our ships rather than the front or back. Genral Bandari knew what was going to happen before it had happened.

"We are losing." He hissed.

I glanced back at him, "No **you** are losing."

We lost a few ships and the other needed repair but apart from that, minor damager had been done. The only real thing that had taken a hit was my ego. I had even been forced to retreat and let Themistocles have this day...

My men were lined up on either side of the ship as I walked up and down, looking at each of them,

"Is it too much to ask for a swift victory?" I asked.

No one answered.

My eyes narrowed at all of them.

"I stand among all of you. The supposed brave warriors of Perisa and I have to say I am not best pleased. Not at all."

Some hung their heads, ashamed that they had not done better.

"My disappointment is not in how many ships we have lost or how many, my disappointment... lies in all of you. You men who claim to be the best, have trained alongside me when we were no more than children...and what do you have to show for it? Nothing! A few dead Greeks yes but apart from that you have nothing and you are nothing!" My voice rose with each word, making their morale dip but it was neccessary; they had to understand failure. That they had not only failed their commander but Perisa as well.

I turned my attention to general Kashani.

"You are the next to spear head an attack. What can you promise me, general?"

His lips curled back in a snarl.

"You will have your victory commander, by the day's end." He promised.

"And what do I have to ensure this victory?"

"My word and my life."

This earnt him a smile from me; albeit a small one.

"Good."

A strange fog coated the sea, making it almost impossible to determine where the enemy lay in wait but general Kashani insisted he knew what he was doing.

The ship moved head. I watched from my barge and knew before it did, what was likely to happen.

Kashani kept the boat going ahead and suddenly, walls on either side crushed them. I heard the men yelling as they were thrown forward and plunged to their deaths. While the barge was trapped, Greeks ran into the shipwreck and some jumped down from the cliffs overhead. I watched as blood was spilt and it was not our enemies'. I shook my head as the scene unfolded. I was promised a quick victory. It had not yet happened. Instead I watched as Themistocles joined the battle. He was brutal, fast and dedicated. I could see it in the way he moved and how he lashed out and defended his men when he could. I admired that in a man.

I waited untill it was over; I did not have to wait long. General Kashani came back, beaten and afraid.

"Shackle him."

Two men came forward and encased his wrists in shackles made of iron.

"Commander please! There was nothing I could do!"

"Did you fail?"

"Yes but-"

"Then that is all there is to it." I gestured with my head to throw him overboard and did not even bother to watch as he hit the water and sunk to the bottom.

I turned to one of the servants.

"Send a boat to the Greek camp and tell Themistocles I wish to speak with him."

The boat was sent out and I waited. I wanted Themistocles by my side. I wanted him to fight alongside me. I could give him everything. I just had to make him see that.

It did not take long for Themistocles to accept my offer and it was not long before I saw him on one of my Persian boats.

He stepped onto my barge easily enough but seemed a little taken aback by all the masked Persian soldiers on board, ready to protect me at a moment's notice. Not that I needed protecting.

"Themistocles, welcome to my humble barge." I said with a smile.

"I take it I am here to listen to your terms of surrender?"

I laughed heartily.

"Surrender to you? You must have misunderstood me."

He paused and gave me a small smile.

"Seems I must have."

I gestured to my private quarters.

"Come, we have much to discuss."

He followed me into the room and the doors shut behind us.

"You are quite the warrior, Themistocles. For every ship of your's I sink, you must sink a hundred of mine. For every ten men I kill, you kill fifty."

He smiled again and looked down at the map on the table I had.

"Your plan of attack?"

I glanced down at it as well.

"It was but then you...you suprised my general." I told him with some degree of admiration.

He chuckled. "He must be off somewhere licking his wounds."

"He's at the bottom of the ocean." I told him darkly.

The smile dropped a little.

"So, if you did not invite me here to discuss the terms of your surrender, then why am I here?"

I stood and walked around to him.

"I need a second in command, Themistocles. I offer a life without responsibility or consequence. Stand by my side and together, we will take on the world. We can end this petty feud."

He stared at me. I wondered if part of him desperately wanted what I was offering.

He swallowed and licked his lips. A sign of restraint.

"That is not my way. It is not the way I wish to live, Artemisia. To end the war, yes but not on your terms."

"And what of family? A wife, children...do you not desire it?"

He came closer to me.

"My true love is the Greek fleet. Nothing can compete with that."

I grabbed the back of his head roughly and bared my teeth at him.

"Let me try..."

It was rough, more of a fight than actual sex but still he did not back down and gave as good as he got. When I slapped him hard across the face, he kissed me with the same fierceness. When I pushed him back, he threw me across the table and had me again. In the end, I grew tired with him and pushed him away from me.

"I still do not have your answer." I said as I got dressed.

"It is no." He said bluntly.

I drew a sword from nearby and pointed it at his neck.

"You're no God. You're just a man. Guards!"

At once, my men came in, dragging a half naked Greek from my chambers. Once the doors were shut, I cried out in rage and smashed everything that could be destroyed.

We could have had the world, Themistokles and I. We could have ruled the seas, the land, maybe even Persia itself.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Themistocles knew he had made a mistake. denying me the one thing I wanted only fuelled my anger.

Oil sacks were placed on the backs of the soldiers who I thought too weak to fight and not much of a loss to me. Fire arrows were readied to shoot at them with. One of the port holes of the ship gushed oil as it came close to the Greek ship and fire balls were thrown by grotesque inhuman creatures to light the oil as the archers fired their arrows at the Greek soldiers too distracted to notice them coming overhead. I was handed my bow and given a fire arrow.

I stared at Themistocles as he looked at me and I shook my head at him. I heard him shout to his men to abandon ship but it was too late; my arrow was already flying through the air and hit it's oily target. It was enough to send his ship up in flames. I turned away, hearing the dying screams of men as they burned in the fire or plunged into the sea.

I did not have Themistocles but the battle on the sea was won.

I was summoned back to Xerxes' side to report the seemingly good news.

I stood, watching the God King's army march on.

"So Themistocles is dead and the battle is won. Greece is being destroyed as we speak." He said, his voice so deep it made the mutant cat-like creature at his side, flinch.

"I do not know why he was so feared. He was nothing but a worthless coward."

I glanced over my shoulder at the God King.

"That **worthless coward** and I could have laid the world at your feet."

He stared at me.

"He is dead. You are not. Why are you not celebrating?"

"Because there is nothing to celebrate! Yes, the battle is won but you are destroying everything of value! Where is the sense in this plan?"

His eyes widened but unlike his loyal worshippers, I did not fear him.

"You dare to question me, Artemisia?"

I walked towards him as he sat on his throne.

"Yes, I dare. I dare because I have earned the right to. You think you are all powerful. A God King you may be but you did not get there alone."

He backhanded me, that alone sent me to my knees, blood on my lips with the force of the blow.

He stood now, glaring down at me.

"You do not question me! Not ever!"

I stood, still angry and still unafraid.

"Do not forget who brought you infinte power, **my King**." I reminded him with disdain in my voice.

He raised his hand to me again when a hunchback bowed before him.

"My King. I have news."

Xerxes lowered his hand. "I'll deal with you later." He warned.

I stayed silent and listened to the hunchback.

"I spoke with Themistocles-"

"You are mistaken, Themistocles is dead." I snapped.

The hunchback turned his attention to me, I could feel his tiny eyes digging into my back.

"But...I saw him. He told me his name and what you, the great Artemisia offered him but which he denied you."

I turned around slowly and found Xerxes staring at me. His black eyes full of rage. He addressed the hunchback.

"You have done well, now leave us."

He nodded and limped away.

"You told me Themistokles was dead." He said slowly.

I smirked.

"He truly must be a God after all."

"What do you intend to do about your mistake?" He questioned, his tone dark.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll tell you what I intend to do, shall I? You go back and sit on your golden throne and watch me end this war once and for all."

I left without hearing his retort. What good would it do me to hear how much he loathes me and more importantly, I no longer cared what this God King had to say anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The ships were launched and we were back out at sea. I could not help but admire Themistocles' resilience. To come back from that inferno on the sea was...astounding to say the least.

I gave the men their orders and they set to work, readying the ship and the others for a full on frontal attack. I would make splinters from their ships and light them, using the fire to warm my blood soaked hands.

As angry as I was, there was a feeling deep inside of me, one that not been stirred up in all my life. Themistocles had turned me down and that had hurt me. I believed that nothing could hurt me and then I came up against him. He was strong, brave and noble, all good qualities if you are looking for an advisor but this was not what I saw in him that attracted me. No, it was his fierceness with a sword, how he clenched his teeth when cutting down one of my men. He was brutal and violent and with my help, he could have become a legend not just in Greece and Perisa but all over. I could tell that he held back when he was fighting alongside his men but with me, he had unleashed something primal and even though this side of him excited me, I also wanted to tame it. To make it my own. No longer would he wear that ridiculous blue cape and silver helmet. I would have had him in black and gold. I imagined him in an arena, fighting opponent after opponent without ever getting tired and then when that was done with and he had proved his worth to the people, he would come back to me, lay with me and wake with me to start it all over again.

We would conquer towns and cities. We would divide lands and take whatever was left from the carnage. He would stand by my side as we watched kings and queens burn and beg for mercy and we would show none.

"Commander."

I turned to look at one of the men who had called me.

"What is the course of action?" He asked.

"Kill them all. Spare no one. Destroy all their ships. Turn the Agean red with Greek blood."

Themistocles was ready, I could see him talking to the men on his ship. He would come for me today. He would risk it all just to take my life and I would welcome the challenge.

My armour was nothing short of impressive and what made it so, was the golden spiked spine on my back, almost like a dragon. Two swords rested at my sides and I ached to use them. To spill some enemies blood of my own.

The Greek Athenian stared at me across the water and in his eyes I saw a promise, a promise that he would end this today.

The ship turned and headed for the middle of mine. The Greek soldiers braced themselves for the impact and my men held steady. As soon as the ships hit each other and it settled like that, both armies ran at each other, cutting down anything in their path. I played my part as well, jumping onto Themistocles' ship and slaughtering whoever stepped up to me.

One ran at me and I slashed his throat before moving onto the next one. This one raised his sword to me and cut his hand off. He screamed as I slammed the second sword I carried, into his heart. Onto the next one and he tried to take me suprise, jumping out from behind. I spun and cleaved his head in two. The deck became slippery with blood but most of the men from both sides, were holding their stand well. I noticed my men had been slain more than the Greeks and I moved onto another ship to cut their numbers even further. I turned around as the sound of hooves on wood attracted my attention. Themistocles rode across the boken vessels on horseback, anger in his eyes as he rode the horse hard, dodging flames and cutting down Persians as he went.

He was heading for me. I waited patiently, watching my men take down more Greeks. He got to me finally and I slashed at the horses' legs, seeing it go down and Themistocles rolling onto the deck painfully.

He soon recovered and was up, killing Persians two at a time and quickly, without remorse. When the last of them was slain, he turned his attention to me and one corner of my lips turned up in a half hearted smirk.

He removed his helmet and pointed his sword at me.

"You offer a life without consequence or responsibility."

"Are you accepting my offer?"

He shook his head. "My answer is still no."

I ran at him them, clashing swords and trying to get in a hit where I could. But he was a good fighter, just as I had seen. He did not make things easy for me and I respected that. It meant that he did not underestimate me like so many before him had. They see a woman and they assume I can do no more than sew or cook. The truth is I can do neither but when a sword is placed in my hand, it becomes a different matter entirely.

He lashed out at me and I knocked him back. I bent low and cut his leg, a small line of blood to show I had caused some amount of damage.

He roared and used his fist to smack me in the jaw. My head snapped to the side and I ran my tongue along my lip, tasting blood, my blood.

When I looked back at him, he looked almost unsure.

Instead I grinned.

"If you fucked like you fight, we could have had something together."

Then we were fighting again. Swords clashed and he pushed me back but I used the blades' close proximity to create sparks that stung his eyes as I drew the blades across one another. I kicked out and he stumbled back and we were both unsure how it happened but then were were standing and his sword was across my throat as mine was pointed at his. We just stared at each other, the roar of the fighting all around us a distant memory.

The sound of the sea sloshing against the boat but there was something else. Another noise. I looked up and saw a fleet of ships. They were not reinforcements of mine. No, they were Spartan ships. Themistocles took this distraction as an open opportunity and pushed me back with a sharp kick. I fell to the floor and my sword clattered onto the deck from my hand.

I glared up at him as I stayed in a crouching position.

"You are outnumbered, Artemisia. Surrender or meet your death."

"Surrender to you? Never."

He had his sword pointed at me and I glanced at mine, just in reach but I had to be quick. I could get it, I know I could.

"You have already lost. Your men are all but dead, your ships broken and now the Spartans have joined the fight. You have nothing left." He told me.

"Xerxes has killed the King of Sparta and I killed your King. I have something to be proud of."

He shook his head and stepped in my way as I made a move towards my sword.

"It would be a poor choice to force my hand."

I looked up at him.

"You could have been so much more Themistocles, you still can be."

He did not agree.

"I wish to live a life with freedom, not chained. It does not even matter that the chain would be attached to you."

That was all I needed. I lunged for the sword, yelling out at him as I did.

He blocked every attack and as I raised my arm, he grabbed it and plunged his sword into my stomach.

The pain was instant and I gasped as I realized what he had done. I had been beaten. He saw the pain in my eyes and pulled me further onto the sword. I held onto his shoulder as I tried to remain standing. The sword went all the way through me, protruding from my back. He looked at me and I saw no glee in his eyes. I saw a pang of guilt but I had refused his offer. I had not surrendered and if I could do it all again, I still would not have surrendered. That is not my way.

 **EPILOGUE**

He pulled the sword free and I fell to my knees in front of him, almost as though I was bowing down to him but that, even in death, would never be. I would never kneel to any man, especially him.

The only thing I could think of was that I had been beaten by the best.

Not a God but a man. A man with determination and something to fight for.

I turned my head slightly as the Spartan ships neared and then I looked back up at him.

My lips tried to work and my voice came out a whisper.

"Things might have been different...had you not been my enemy."

Then I collapsed and the blood flowed. A Greek woman with a Persian heart defeated by an Athenian general. At least I had been defeated by the best.

 **THE END**


End file.
